


50 Shades of Red

by Ngnsng



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: F/M, idk what this is, or what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngnsng/pseuds/Ngnsng
Summary: This'll get a summary real soon ;)





	50 Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that's been brought from the darkest place of hell. Give me all your shit :)

That winter had been one of the worst of the century. The snow had made it nearly impossible to get to work and accomplish it, but we all had been subjected to the terrible labor anyways. 

While the the season had been incredibly harsh, it changed my life forever. Never again would I be able to return to my average life, especially after the marvelous introduction to the unknown to me world of comfort and luxury from a man that transformed my whole life into the one desired by most and achieved by few.

That had been the winter I had the pleasure of meeting Yakov Dzhugashvili; the eldest son to the current leader of the U.S.S.R, Joseph Stalin.  
_________________________________

I was born on a mild day in April the year of 1915; in the tiny town of Hermanivka, apart of the Obukhiv Raion district that's just south of Kiev, to a widowed young girl who's lover took if the the Great War against the Germans and had failed to return home and fulfill the promise of marriage. 

Being fatherless natural meant I grew up in more poverty and hunger than those surrounding me. Throughout most of my schooling my peers harassed me constantly, just because I didn't fit into the life they had or behaved in the same manner as them. I earned the joys of receiving their wickedness that had been implanted on them because their in ability to be anything other than mindless, shallow, and incompetent.

The famine that had overtook Hermanivka, had already began elsewhere in the USSR a year previous, our town had the advantage of not being affected by it until 1932. Then it all when to hell here; the grain prices skyrocketed while the crops began to fail alongside of the Union taking what little crops we could harvest.

Millions died, and more than a plenty of my classmates were a part of those numbers. Despite living in the same poverty they went through I survived, unlike those maggots. I became more than them, the Soviet Famine also took it's toll on my life. With less food than my already meager amount and all of the dresses I owned that hung by a single thread, I became the victor of the strongest.


End file.
